Double lien
by kaidoh20
Summary: One shot sur le double 1 de Hyotei...


Titre : Double lien

Blabla : Pas à moi...Dommage, j'aurais bien volé Otori !!

Eh ben ! 2 fics en même pas 3 jours...Mais faut dire que je l'avais commencée depuis un petit moment celle-là...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Double lien **

_Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que ce match soit le dernier. On ne peut pas se quitter sur une défaite. On n'en a pas le droit ! Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, il n'est pas question que ça se termine ainsi._

* * *

Otori retourna le service de son adversaire mais ce dernier avait deviné son angle de tir et contra aussitôt. Shishido se jeta désespérément sur la balle et la renvoya comme il pouvait mais elle sortait. 

L'aîné poussa un juron. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se déplacer aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

-Shishido-san !

Le sourire de son kohai lui redonna confiance en lui. Son adversaire servit et grâce à un retour gagnant, la Silver pair marqua son premier point dans ce jeu.

* * *

_Oui ! C'est ça ! Je dois faire comme d'habitude. Lui sourire, l'épauler. Je ne dois pas penser à l'issu du match. Si je joue normalement alors on a notre chance._

* * *

Laissant ses craintes de côté, Otori se démena comme à son habitude pour soutenir son senpai et inversement. 

Finalement l'arbitre annonça la balle de match pour Hyotei.

-Chotaroh, fais-le !

Le joueur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à servir.

-I-Kyu-nyu-Kon !!

Le Scud Serve stupéfia le joueur adverse et l'arbitre annonça le score final, 7-5 pour Hyotei.

Otori sauta dans les bras à son senpai et, pleurant de joie, dit :

-On l'a fait !! Shishido-san !!

-Tu as réussi, Chotaroh !!

* * *

_On a réussi ! On a gagné ! C'était notre dernier match et on l'a gagné._

_Mais pourtant, malgré ma joie je ressens une immense tristesse. Comme si je perdais quelque chose de précieux. Shishido-san, est ce que toi aussi, tu ressens la même chose ? Ce malaise qui grandit à chaque instant._

* * *

Atobe félicita ses joueurs et le simple 1 débuta. 

La Silver Pair n'assista pas au match suivant. Ils couraient pour ne pas refroidir trop brusquement leurs muscles.

-Chotaroh.

-Hum ?

Les jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent et l'aîné retira sa casquette avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Otori prit place à ses côtés.

-Merci.

-Pour ?

-Pour tout.

A ces mots, Shishido déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

* * *

_Shishido-san. Pourquoi ce baiser me serre-t-il autant le cœur ? Je suis pourtant habitué à ce contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Alors… Alors pourquoi ce baiser est-il différent ? Pourquoi a-t-il un goût salé ? Shishido-san, réponds-moi s'il te plait._

* * *

Le brun prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien. 

-Chotaroh, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Hein … je pleure… ?

* * *

_Mes larmes. Mes larmes se sont mêlées à notre baiser. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de différent de d'habitude ? J'ai mal, mon cœur me fait mal. Pourquoi ?_

_Shishido-san._

* * *

Hyotei perdit le simple 1 face à Seigaku. Encore eux, pensèrent la moitié des joueurs. Mais ils avaient terminé deuxième de ce tournoi amical et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Atobe était satisfait du résultat. Ce tournoi avait confirmé ses dires : son équipe était forte et la relève était assurée. 

De retour devant leur collège, les joueurs se séparèrent et chacun partit dans une direction différente. C'était leur dernier tournoi officiel. Maintenant ils ne seraient coéquipiers que pour les derniers entraînements qui ne serviraient plus qu'à passer le flambeau.

Otori regardait Shishido s'éloigner. Sa silhouette se faisait de plus en plus petite pour disparaître complètement au bout de quelques minutes.

* * *

_Je sais que je te vois demain, même que je t'aurai au téléphone d'ici une heure ou deux mais quelque chose me gêne. Shishido-san, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi j'ai encore cette impression que je perds quelque chose._

* * *

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Mais cette fois il s'en rendit compte de suite et s'empressa de les essuyer. Hors de question qu'on le voit pleurer alors qu'il ne savait pas lui-même la raison de ses larmes. 

-Otori ?

-Atobe-san ? Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

-Mon imbécile de chauffeur c'est retrouvé coincé dans un bouchon !

Otori émit un petit rire. Il essayait de cacher son visage, ses yeux étant encore rouges. Mais il savait très bien qu'Atobe n'était pas dupe. Pourtant le capitaine ne fit aucune remarque, il se contenta seulement de se passer une main dans les cheveux comme il savait si bien le faire.

Sa limousine arriva enfin et il adressa une dernière phrase à son joueur :

-Ne sois pas en retard demain matin pour l'entraînement.

-Demain matin ? C'était pas prévu !

-Je viens de le décider.

La limousine démarra et Otori regarda son capitaine s'éloigner, perplexe.

* * *

_C'est bien Atobe-san. __Tout faire comme ça l'arrange. Donc, demain matin entraînement ! Je vais appeler Shishido-san pour le prévenir._

* * *

Un petit sourire avait pris place sur son visage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. 

Le soir, il passa plus d'une heure au téléphone avec Shishido. Parlant de tout et de rien, faisant souvent la conversation seul. Mais il avait l'habitude, il savait que même s'il ne disait rien, Shishido l'écoutait. Il le prévint pour l'entraînement improvisé qui les attendait le lendemain matin.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Shishido.

-Hein ? Comment ça.. ?

-Bah, cet aprem t'avais l'air bizarre.

* * *

_Tant que ça ? En même temps c'est vrai que j'ai pleuré… Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. Car le malaise que j'ai ressenti à ce moment n'a toujours pas disparu. Je le sens en moi comme une brûlure sur ma chair._

* * *

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu veux que je passe ? 

-Ca ira. Ne t'inquiètes pas Shishido-san.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils parlèrent encore de longues minutes, abordant ainsi les révisions de l'aîné dans sa préparation au concours d'entrée du lycée.

Quand ils raccrochèrent, un petit sourire naquit sur le visage d'Otori. Cette discussion lui avait fait oublier son malaise.

* * *

Il avait beau crier, Shishido ne répondait pas. Alors il se mit à courir, courir de toutes ses forces pour tenter de le rattraper. 

-Shishido-san !! Shishido-san !!

Mais le brun s'éloignait de plus en plus sans prêter attention aux hurlements de son ami. Otori courrait, mais il lui semblait qu'il faisait du surplace.

Finalement l'aîné se retourna et prononça dans un sourire :

-Au revoir et merci pour tout.

Puis sa silhouette disparut dans une lumière aveuglante.

-Shishido-san !!!

Otori se réveilla en sueur.

* * *

_Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Shishido-san, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Mon cœur, mon estomac, mes bras, mon corps entier me fait mal ! Je brûle, j'étouffe._

_Shishido-san…_

* * *

La tête enfouit dans ses genoux, il éclata en sanglots. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était cinq heures passées, trop tôt pour se lever. 

Il continua de pleurer jusqu'à avoir les yeux secs.

* * *

_Shishido-san. J'ai mal. Je ne__ comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il devrait être vite oublié, comme tous les autres. Pourtant… pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus que ça. _

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu le sais toi, Shishido-san ?_

* * *

Il choisit finalement de se lever. Etant donné de l'heure, il déjeuna seul mais cela l'arrangea. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il valait mieux ne pas être vu. Il se doucha, prépara son sac, prenant plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait dans chacun de ses gestes, espérant ainsi oublier son cauchemar. Arriva l'heure où il se levait habituellement, il stoppa son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et enfila sa veste. Il avait décidé de partir plus tôt au collège et de faire le trajet à pieds, toujours dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose. 

Il sortit de chez lui et fut plus que surpris de trouver Shishido adossé contre le pilier du portail.

-'Lut toi.

-Bonjour.

L'aîné ne se fit pas prier pour conclure leurs salutations par un baiser dont Otori prolongea la durée.

Ils se mirent en route et Shishido remarqua l'air fatigué de son amant.

-Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

-Pas vraiment, mais ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui.

* * *

_Tu m'as l'air de trop bonne humeur pour que je te confies mon cauchemar. Te connaissant, tu te ferais du souci pour moi et cela n'arrangerait pas mes affaires._

* * *

Ils firent le trajet main dans la main. S'échangeant à peine quelques mots. Venant de Shishido, ce silence était naturel mais pour Otori, c'était plutôt inhabituel. L'aîné le remarqua. 

-Chotaroh, tu m'inquiètes. Depuis hier tu agis bizarrement. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

* * *

_Non, ne me regarde pas ainsi. J'ai l'impression que tu peux lire à travers moi. Arrête s'il te plait. _

_Shishido-san, je me sens mal, c'est vrai mais je ne peux pas t'en parler car je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce malaise._

* * *

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de resserrer son étreinte sur les doigts de son ami. 

-Comme tu voudras. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ?

Otori lui adressa un sourire.

* * *

_Oui je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais hors de question de t'en parler pour l'instant. Excuse-moi, Shishido-san._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires, se changèrent et attendirent leurs camarades sur les courts, s'échangeant quelques balles. 

Atobe arriva et sourit en voyant son double 1. Puis rapidement l'équipe des titulaires fut au complet, avec eux se tenaient les deuxièmes années qui avaient participés au tournoi amical la veille.

-Bien, commença Atobe. Si Ore-sama vous a réuni ici ce matin c'est que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'organiser un tournoi de doubles dans 15 jours.

-Hein ? Un tournoi de doubles ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Atobe ? demanda Oshitari en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Lors du tournoi amical, j'ai privilégié la participation des 2emes années, alors dans ce tournoi de doubles pourront participer des 3emes années. Histoire de rééquilibrer la balance.

Gakuto leva la main et déclara qu'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son capitaine.

Atobe leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

-Dans 15 jours, ici même à Hyotei Gakuen, aura lieu le dernier tournoi amical de la saison. Il ne concernera que les Doubles. Seulement 2 paires par équipe pourront y participer. Et cela ne concerne que les équipes de la région. Le tournoi se déroulera sur 2 jours.

-Et qui va y participer pour Hyotei ? demanda Jiroh qui avait l'air intéressé.

-C'est le but de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

Les joueurs commencèrent à parler entre eux, seul Otori resta silencieux et attendait la suite des explications.

D'un claquement de doigts, Atobe ramena le calme et termina son discours :

-Je ne participerai pas à ce tournoi, pour que chacun ait sa chance.

-Dis plutôt que tu es sûr que Tezuka et Sanada n'y participeront pas…

-Oshitari ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?!

-Désolé, reprends.

-Comme je le disais, je ne participerai pas. Durant tout l'entraînement de ce matin, je vous observerai et déciderai de qui participera et avec qui. Mon jugement sera bien évidemment sans appel et l'entraînement vous a été préparé par Sakaki-sensei lui-même.

* * *

_Atobe-san…_

_Shishido-san !! Tu as entendu ?! Un tournoi de double !! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Shishido…san…pourquoi ce regard vide ? Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Tu ne veux plus jouer en double ?_

_J'ai mal, très mal. Mon cœur vient de se serrer soudainement. Je brûle à nouveau._

_Shishido-san, pourquoi ? Pourquoi !!!_

* * *

Otori s'éloigna de Shishido et partit s'échauffer avec Jiroh. Il ne supportait plus de voir Shishido avec un tel regard. 

-Atobe !

-Un problème Shishido ?

-C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Pourquoi un tournoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je l'ai décidé, un point c'est tout.

-Pft.

Shishido se résigna à rejoindre les autres pour l'échauffement.

* * *

_Je t'ai observé pendant tout l'entraînement. Pourquoi, Shishido-san ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas participer à ce tournoi ? Le tennis ne te plait plus ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_A chaque fois que je me le demande, j'ai mal Shishido-san._

* * *

Le capitaine réunit ses joueurs et énonça la liste des joueurs qu'il avait retenus. 

-Jiroh, Oshitari, Otori et…

Il se tourna vers Shishido et le défia du regard.

-Et Shishido ! L'entraînement est terminé, rompez.

Les exclamations de joie d'un Jiroh surexcité couvrirent le juron que poussa Shishido. Mais Otori l'entendit.

* * *

_Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas…Shishido-san…_

_Je…_

* * *

Otori rejoignit les vestiaires, les yeux rouges. Il se changea rapidement et rejoignit le plus vite possible sa salle de classe. 

Shishido, de son côté, aurait détruit la porte de son casier si Oshitari n'avait pas retenu son poing.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Shishido. Ca devait bien arriver un jour, non ?

-Pft, me tire !

* * *

_Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer…_

_Chotaroh ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu pleures trop ces derniers temps !_

_Mais… pourtant… je n'y arrive pas ! Mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni même ce qu'il se passe. _

_Je me sens bizarre._

_J'ai mal. Mon corps me brûle._

_Ma tête…Mon crâne, j'ai mal…_

* * *

-Otori-kun, Otori-kun ! 

Otori ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne. Il essaya de se redresser mais un bras l'en empêcha.

-Restez allongé, s'il vous plait.

-Hein..je…

-Vous avez fait un malaise en cours.

-Un malaise… ?

L'infirmière lui sourit tendrement et expliqua qu'un de ses camarades de classe l'avait conduit ici après qu'il se soit écroulé au début du cours.

-Ma tête…

-Vous vous êtes cogné en tombant. Tenez, buvez ça.

Il but d'une traite son aspirine et grimaça en rendant le gobelet à l'infirmière.

-Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous cherchez. J'ai prévenu vos parents.

-Euh...d'accord.

-Votre malaise était du à un manque de sommeil. Il faudra vous reposez ces prochains jours, compris ?

Il acquiesça par réflexe mais ne saisissait pas vraiment ce que l'infirmière lui disait. Il était encore trop sonné.

L'infirmière tira le rideau qui entourait son lit et retourna à son bureau.

* * *

_Un malaise… C'est vrai que dernièrement ce n'était pas la grande forme._

_La fatigue…. Voilà peut être la raison de mon mal être._

_Non…C'est différent. Ma douleur n'est pas physique, c'est autre chose._

_Encore…Encore cette brûlure…_

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée. 

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il sentit un poids sur son torse et baissa les yeux.

-Shi…Shishido-san…

Le jeune homme s'était lui aussi assoupi. Otori regarda autour de lui et reconnu la peinture verte de sa chambre. On l'avait ramené chez lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Tu es réveillé, finit par dire Shishido en se redressant.

-Quand est-ce que je suis rentré ?

-Il y a plus d'une heure. Ton père t'a ramené.

L'aîné prit la main de son ami et y déposa un rapide baiser.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je…

-Chut. Ne dis rien et repose-toi.

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot mais ne lâcha pas la main de son amant.

-Je reste prés de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

_Ainsi tu t'inquiétais. Shishido-san, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta présence me fait du bien. Mais en même temps, j'ai de plus en plus mal._

_Shishido-san, saurais-tu me dire pourquoi ?_

* * *

-Chotaroh, tu ne me fais plus un coup pareil, compris ? 

-Promis.

Otori s'était réveillé et assis sur son lit pour discuter avec son ami. Il allait mieux, du moins physiquement.

-Pour le tournoi de double, commença l'aîné.

-Tu ne veux pas y participer, n'est-ce pas ?

Shishido baissa la tête.

-Alors moi non plus. Je dirais à Atobe-san de me remplacer par Mukahi-senpai. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer.

-Non ! Attends…Chotaroh !

Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

-Je jouerais.

Puis il trouva les lèvres d'Otori et ne les quitta qu'après de longues minutes.

* * *

_Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce jour-là._

_Deux semaines où nous n'avons fait que nous entraîner pour ce tournoi._

_Deux semaines que de jour en jour mon mal être augmente._

_Deux semaines pour en arriver là, devant ce tableau où figurait la liste des participants._

_Notre double ouvre le tournoi. _

_Ma main me démange, je ne languie qu'une chose : commencer à jouer._

* * *

Shishido observa la liste des concurrents et réajusta sa casquette. 

-Les capitaines ont envoyé leurs meilleurs doubles.

-C'est mieux, non ? fit Otori.

-Tu as raison.

L'aîné pointa le sommet de l'organigramme et déclara :

-Chotaroh, ce sont nos noms qui trôneront au-dessus de tous !

Otori acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le court principal de leur collège et prirent position.

Leurs premiers adversaires étaient : Amane et Kurobane de Rokkaku.

* * *

_La force contre la vitesse._

_Mais on ne perdra pas, il en est hors de question._

* * *

Le match débuta par un service en force de Kurobane. 

Shishido renvoya.

* * *

_On n'a pas le droit de perdre !_

_Shishido-san !_

* * *

Hyotei prit le premier jeu. Otori et Shishido se frappèrent dans la main pour s'encourager. Mais Otori lâcha sa raquette. Le son du cadran cognant le sol résonna dans tout son corps.

* * *

_Non…Pas maintenant ! Pas encore !!_

_Cette brûlure ! J'ai mal, j'ai mal Shishido-san !_

* * *

-Chotaroh ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle !! 

Otori ramassa sa raquette et se remit en place après avoir prononcé un vague 'C'est rien' qui ne rassura pas du tout Shishido.

Rokkaku gagna le jeu suivant et Kurobane dit :

-Davide, j'ai encore envie de jouer avec toi !

-Hors de question que ce match soit le dernier.

Otori marqua le premier point du jeu sur un retour gagnant.

* * *

_Ils veulent continuer à jouer ensemble…_

_Ensemble…Jouer…_

* * *

-J'ai compris ! cria Otori en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_Mais bien sur ! C'est ça ! Je comprends tout maintenant._

_Mon malaise, mes brûlures, tout !_

_Shishido-san !_

* * *

Les spectateurs regardaient le joueur d'un air perplexe. Otori semblait aussi excité que Jiroh pendant son match contre Fuji. 

-Hoi ! Chotaroh ! Tu nous fais quoi, là ?

-Tout va bien maintenant, Shishido-san !

L'aîné eut un petit sourire et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac à son partenaire.

-Alors, on y va ?

-Oui !

-Le sommet, Chotaroh, le sommet !

Le match fut serré du début à la fin. Aucun des deux doubles ne voulait perdre. Car une défaite signifiait la fin de leur association.

L'arbitre annonça la victoire de Hyotei après un tie break en plus de 20 points.

Les joueurs se saluèrent et le double 1 de Hyotei rejoignit leurs camarades dans les gradins.

-Beau match les gars ! fit Atobe avec un petit sourire.

* * *

_Atobe-san…merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute pas réalisé. Merci._

_Mais je ne peux pas te le dire en face. Mon remerciement, tu l'auras quand nous soulèverons la coupe !_

_Shishido-san, tu penses comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Les quarts de finale se déroulant l'après-midi, Shishido entraîna Otori avec lui pour le déjeuner. Il voulait être au calme, loin de son équipe plus que bruyante mais c'était surtout une excuse pour se retrouver seul avec son compagnon. 

Ils mangèrent donc à l'écart de tous sur le toit du collège.

-Nos prochains adversaires sont Minami et Higashikata de Yamabuki.

-Chotaroh, approche.

Le kohai prit place dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira d'aise. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que les bras d'Otori.

* * *

_Shishido-san, mon corps brûle toujours autant mais maintenant j'en connais la raison. _

_Tout prendra fin demain. Après cela, nous ne serons plus partenaires de double._

_Mais je sais que je ne suis le seul dans cette situation. Kaidoh-kun, Amane-kun, Fuji-kun eux aussi perdront un partenaire de double qui leur est cher._

_Shishido-san, je ne perdrai pas. Nous terminerons par une victoire, je t'en fais le serment !_

* * *

Shishido serra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille d'Otori et murmura : 

-Que cette journée ne prenne jamais fin.

-Shishido-san…

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas participer.

Otori ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Il espérait qu'avec elles disparaîtrait son malaise.

* * *

_Shishido-san. Ainsi toi aussi, tu ne veux pas perdre ce lien qui nous unit, ce lien grâce auquel nous avons pu nous rencontrer, ce lien qui est à l'origine de toute notre histoire._

_Shishido-san, maintenant que j'ai réalisé, j'ai pris ma décision._

* * *

-Shishido-san, il est l'heure d'y aller. 

Ils se séparèrent. Shishido regarda au loin, vers les courts de tennis et observa quelques secondes tout le petit monde s'agiter.

-Allons gagner ce match ! déclara-t-il en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Minami et Higashikata avaient éliminé le matin même la paire formée par Mizuki et Yûta.

Le match fut là aussi très serré. Les Jimi's étaient coriaces. Pour parvenir à les vaincre, Otori et Shishido poussèrent d'avantage l'utilisation de leur 'Pile Mirage'.

* * *

_On a gagné ! On est en demi-finale ! Demain, nous affronterons de nouveau la Golden Pair. Ils ont réussi à vaincre Marui-san et Kuwahara-san de Rikkai mais qu'importe. Nous les battrons ! Nous pouvons parer leur synchronisation, car le cœur de Shishido-san et le mien battent à l'unisson. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Nous sommes plus qu'une simple paire de double !_

* * *

Il observa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et serra les poings. 

-On gagnera !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit au collège.

* * *

_Notre avant dernier match ! _

_Shishido-san, mon corps brûle toujours autant mais je dirais plutôt qu'il brûle de rage, de rage de vaincre. _

_Shishido-san, montrons leur notre synchronisation nous aussi !_

* * *

Le double 1 de Hyotei ne se regardait pas, ne se parlait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Leurs cœurs ne faisant qu'un, chacun savait comment aller réagir l'autre, chacun devinait les pensées de l'autre. 

Mais il en était de même de la Golden Pair et ce match fut sans aucun doute le match le plus dur et le plus beau que chacune des paires avait joué.

Hyotei gagna, après une lutte acharnée, après un tie-break qui semblait sans fin. Ils étaient en finale.

-Le sommet n'est plus très loin, Chotaroh !

-Shishido-san, n'ayons aucun regret.

Ils se frappèrent dans les mains et l'arbitre annonça le début de la finale. Ils affrontaient Yagyuu et Niou de Rikkai sortis vainqueurs de leur match contre Inui et Kaidoh de Seigaku.

La Platinium Pair. La paire qui règne en maître sur le tennis cadet depuis 3 ans. Le dernier obstacle pour Otori et Shishido.

-A toi de jouer Chotaroh !!

-I-kyu-nyu-kon !

* * *

Les courts se vidaient par petits groupes. Quand il ne resta que les joueurs de Hyotei, un silence s'installa. Aucun des joueurs ne semblait vouloir le rompre. 

Oshitari finit par dire :

-Finalement ce tournoi n'était pas si mal !

-Ore-sama ne pouvait pas espérer meilleure conclusion.

Otori se leva de son banc et s'avança vers son capitaine. Il s'inclina devant lui et le remercia.

-Atobe-san, merci pour tout.

Shishido l'imita et Atobe les redressa. Oshitari aurait parié qu'il était gêné.

-Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être la meilleure paire ?

-Je…baffouilla Otori.

* * *

_Shishido-san._

_Je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens. _

_J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne sais pas si c'est de joie ou de tristesse._

_Shishido-san._

_On a finit par atteindre notre but._

_Mais maintenant ? Qu'allons nous faire ?_

* * *

-Atobe ! Je suppose que ton égo doit être flatté. 

-Ah ?

-Tu es arrivé à tes fins.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le capitaine sur un air faussement innocent.

-Te casses pas la tête, j'ai compris que ce tournoi c'était pour nous permettre de jouer encore un peu ensemble. Même Jiroh avait compris !

-Pensez ce que vous voulez. Seul le résultat compte.

A ces mots, il laissa ses joueurs et passa prendre ses affaires aux vestiaires.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que la Silver Pair sur le court.

Otori regardait fixement le terrain sur lequel ils avaient battu Rikkai.

-Chotaroh, fais moi un promesse.

-Laquelle ? demanda le plus jeune en enlaçant son partenaire.

-Celle de rejouer avec moi au lycée.

-Promis.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné auquel se mêlèrent les larmes des joueurs.

* * *

_Shishido-san._

_J'ai fait fausse route depuis le début._

_Ce n'est pas la fin._

_Non._

_Aussi longtemps que nous jouerons au tennis, notre double ne mourra pas._

_Shishido-san, je t'en fais la promesse._

_Nous jouerons ensemble .pour toujours._


End file.
